


Pervertedness is Sometimes (Always) Okay

by multifandommotherfucker



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Public Masturbation, Short One Shot, Smut, Somewhat, damien is a horny fucker you can’t change my mind, don’t judge me i love him, i normally do x fem reader, i tried to at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandommotherfucker/pseuds/multifandommotherfucker
Summary: You know that one line where Damien talks about how he got in trouble for masturbating while in the library? Yeah. Me, too.
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Damien LaVey, Damien LaVey/Reader, Damien LaVey/Red | Amira, Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz, Green | Brian/Damien LaVey
Comments: 31
Kudos: 204





	Pervertedness is Sometimes (Always) Okay

Damien could hardly conceal his moans as his fist jerked up and down. He imagined it was your cute little mouth, all perfectly wrapped around his cock and expertly sucking it.

Gods, he knew it was wrong to want to just- pin you down and fuck you until your words jumbled into absolutely incoherent blabbering, but he couldn’t help it. Not like he’d try to. For the gods’ sakes, he tried to punch the fucking sun.

Regardless, all he could think about was the way you looked at him. The _innocence_ in your eyes was beyond breathtaking (and was only rivaled by Scott, though that was expected)... not like he’d ever admit it. His dads were already too lovey-dovey enough; he could barely stomach the thought of being a dumbass fucker in love.

But... he could barely deny anymore the fact that he had some type of feelings towards you. He was either wanting really hard to be your friend (ew, gross), or he wanted to date the shit out of you (ew, grosser).

(But, seriously: who jacks off to their 100% platonic friend? No one, that’s who.)

He barely noticed how close he was over his thoughts, which was surprising, considering he barely ever was distracted. Or thought, for that matter.

He cursed under his breath and bit his lip, trying his damned hardest not to cry out your name as the knot tightened in his belly.

He was so fucking close, he just needed a tiny push-

“Hey, Damien!” your cheerful voice called out, plopping down in the seat in front of him.

His eyes bulged out of their sockets and he gripped his dick, _hard_ , trying to ground himself.

“H-Hey, um, the fuck are you doing here?” 

You both ignored (for his ego) the voice crack in the middle of the sentence. It didn’t help that his hand had resumed its ministrations.

“Oh, well, I saw you over here, and I wanted to sit with you!”

Were you always this goddamn bubbly and _hot_?

“Fuckin’ dweeb. Whatever. Don’t bother me.”

You pouted and stuck your bottom lip out ( ~~adorably~~ ), making puppy dog eyes at the literal embodiment of flame itself (Damien, btw). He bit back a moan at your face and a particularly pleasurable upward stroke.

“But, Damien...! You know I love bothering the shit out of you!”

_”How about you bother the shit out of my cock instead, hmm?”_

He shuddered and closed his eyes, doing the most to not splooge all over his hands (and, most likely, your legs, too). His hand still didn’t stop, though.

“I only like when you bother the shit out of me and it helps me. Like, when Liam is being an absolute prick and taking too many fucking pictures of his food.”

You giggled and crossed your legs under the table, accidentally hitting Damien’s leg in the process. He, almost immediately, sat up ramrod straight. The feeling of being about to cum was so fucking _prominent_.

“Sorry- anyway, Liam is just a hipster. Don’t worry about it too much.”

He licked his lips and averted your eyes, trying his hardest not to stare at your neck (that he wanted to bite and mark up so _goddamn bad_ ).

“Fuck, sure, whatever, asswipe.”

“You know you love me, Dame.”

That was it. That was his fucking breaking point.

With a low groan, Damien slammed his face into his arm that was resting on top of the table and came into his hand. He jerked his hips to meet his fist and the distinctive _pwap_ of his fist connecting with his groin met your ears. 

How was he supposed to hold back when you called him a pet name and, of all things, pointed out his ( ~~so fucking obvious~~ ) state of being in love with you?

“...Damien?”

He couldn’t lift his head up (or his hand, for that matter). His face was currently flushed a particularly embarrassing shade of pink, and his hand was covered in hot, sticky cum ~~that he wanted nothing more than to shove down your cute little throat.~~

“Damien? Are you okay?”

He laughed a little, lifting his face up only slightly to make eye contact with you.

“I just came because of you. Of course I’m fuckin’ okay.”

It was your turn to flush pink; the blush, which Damien was not ashamed to admit was absolutely adorable, started at the apples of your cheeks and spread down to your chest and to the tips of your ears. It was hard not to burst out laughing at your embarrassed expression.

(No, Damien was not going to ponder over why you were embarrassed and not absolutely fucking pissed. He wasn’t.)

After taking a second to calm down, you meekly said, “Can... Can I h-help you, with anything?”

His eyes bulged again and it took literally every ounce of willpower he had not to just fucking pounce on you and do unspeakable things to your petite, adorable body.

“Clean my fingers and I might treat you to something later.”

You hastily nodded, holding out your hands expectantly. Glancing around to ensure no one was staring at the two of you (no one was), he pulled his hand out from under the table and placed his arm in your hands.

“So much...” you whispered, staring in awe at his fingers, covered in his own cum.

“Just- stop being a fucking pervert for two seconds, idiot, and get to work.”

(How you weren’t being a pervert for sucking his fingers clean in a library was beyond you.)

“Whatever you say, Dame,” you said, hesitantly bringing his fingers to your mouth and wrapping your lips around one. 

You slowly, almost teasingly, wrapped your tongue around his finger, sucking it greedily as his cum met your tastebuds.

You hummed, almost moaning, at the taste, bobbing your head up and down to be as absolutely disgustingly lewd as possible.

Damien was entranced. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from yours as you moved to his middle finger, then his ring, and finally his pinky.

You were so _filthy_...! 

Once you finished, you pulled off his fingers with a loud pop, a lusty look in your eyes, and simple words: “All finished...”

He was so entranced with your performance, he forgot to be embarrassed. When your eyes met his again, he had to literally turn his entire body from yours due to how pink his face was.

“You promised a reward if I cleaned you well, Damey...!”

After taking a second to calm down, he turned to you with a chuckle and said, “Then how about we ditch this shitshow and go back to my place, hmm? You’d like that, right, doll?”

You whined and nodded, the look in your eyes not dissimilar to a broken whore’s.

(Who knew all it took to make you a horny bitch was to make you clean someone’s fingers?

Or, maybe it was just for Damien...

He liked that possibility.)

**Author's Note:**

> y’all,,, this isn’t, like, incredibly long or whatever, but like- i am 100% a Damien LaVey Simp™. he is so goddamn HOT for why?? anyway, hope you enjoyed, and i appreciate (so fucking much) kudos, comments, and bookmarks.
> 
> thank you!
> 
> \- sun


End file.
